I Was So Innoncent
by sonic123456a
Summary: Don't see a lot of fanfictions for Splatoon this fantastic game so I did one on Marie. Marie has dealt with many things when she awoke at times. Weather it be her sister nagging her while she's sleeping, her sister almost burning down the kitchen, a family emergency, and having to get up early to prep for the inkopolis news or concert. She woke to something drastically different


**Testing this story out. If it does well I'll continue it in sporadic updates or something. If not then I'll leave it here and might come around to completing it later I the future. Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

 **" I Used To Be Innocent"**

 **Chapter \- 1**

It's hot.

With a groan, Marie opened an eye and begrudgingly sat up in her bed. Something slid off her shoulder and glided down her arm. This feeling caused the squid to jolt in place as her eyes went wide and she swiftly turned her head to whatever had touched her.

It...was a hand.

…

A hand! Marie felt her body go on alert as she traced the hand to find it - thankfully - connected to an arm and to a shoulder. Marie breathing had quickened a peg and it was dread that quickly washed over her. Who could blame her, the squid woke up with a body in her bed? Another physic body had been sleeping next to her and in her personal bed. Marie wanted to believe it was a joke but that definitely was a body next to her.

The breeze that ran through the room immediately made shivers run up Marie back and to save warmth she hugged herself. "What?" Marie was perplexed as she pressed her arms closer to her...skin!? Marie's head darted down to her body to her chest to see she was stark naked.

N-no. This isn't happening. This isn't happening right now.

Marie was calm, collected, and calculative with her moves. But now she was panicking and it didn't seem like she was going to calm down anytime soon. Why was she naked in her own bed and next to.. _.who_ was she sleeping next too? She froze taking a few seconds before she got the courage to swiftly turn her head in the bodies direction.

…

Scream? I think I should scream.

It bubbled up her throat as her chastity kicked in pulling the bed sheets to cover her naked body and letting out a scared screech. Her scream seemed to jar whoever it was on her bed to wake with a jump as the person literally fell back and off the bed with a confused yelp of his own.

She was sleeping with a guy in her bed...naked. A blush crept up on her face as she jumped off the bed the green bed sheets tightly walked around her frame and briskly walked to the light switch. With a flick of her finger, the light turned on and illuminated the room causing her to cover and shake off the blurriness in her eyes as she confronted _whoever_ was in her room.

Marie who was once scared had now turned into anger. "Who are you and wh- _what is that!?"_ Marie had to quickly cover her eyes once more as this time she was blinded by something worse than the room light. The squid was naked himself and...she saw _it._ "Gods put that thing away!" Her blush had come back full force as she turned from the squid who seem to be stumbling about as he looked through the room.

"Sorry." The squid apologized as Marie patiently waited with her back turned to the boy could get decent. Why was he naked!? The question swirled in Marie's head as she fought the red blush that was trying to make its way onto her cheeks. "You can look now." _Thank goodness_ Marie thought with gratitude as she swiftly turned back around to face the boy.

Her yellow eyes widened when she realized that her earlier assumption had been incorrect about the male. He _wasn't_ a squid. The sight made her speechless because she was staring at an octoling.

"You're an octoling." The thought spills out of Marie's mouth as she watches the octoling pull back his white tentacles behind his head in a ponytail. In response to her earlier statement, he shrugs with a smile.

"That you let into your bed." The octoling said with a smirk. Marie wasn't amused as her eyes lowered into a glare. _Don't be a smartass._ The message seemed to get across as the half-naked Octoling raised his hands in retreat. Still, she could tell his purple eyes had that mischievous gleam to it.

"What the hell do you mean?" Marie asked her patience running thin. Her eyes glanced about the room for her clothes and she found them flung to various places. Her green underwear hanging off the lamp in plain sight next to her bed. A blush crept up on her face as she stomped over and swiped them from the top of the lamp.

The octoling patted his jeans smoothing out some type of wrinkle. " sorry, do you not remember anything from last night?" He frowned before something caught his eye before he knelt down to pick it up. Marie watched him closely as he descended and resurfaced with one finger holding up her bra. Marie's face went red as she watched to octoling look back and forth between the piece and its owner; Marie. "Even if you don't you should've put two and two together."

He walked around from his side of the bed bra in hand towards Marie. Marie pointed at him which caused the octoling to stop a few feet away. "Don't come any closer and put down my bra!"

Octoling smiled and continued to walk forward. He was intimidating and Marie found their difference in height to be a little frustrating. It made her feel small. _Damn._ Marie found herself back pressed against the wall with nowhere to retreat as the octoling placed a hand over her head.

It trapped her in place and the octoling knew it. "Octoling if you do anything funny…" Marie's voice trailed off as she watched the octoling frown. Whatever it was she didn't care. The octoling card, however, because his mother did give him a _name_. Especially the way she said octoling rubbed him the wrong way...with a shrug the octoling reached over - Marie glare not going unnoticed as he draped the bra on the singers exposed shoulder.

"I have a name by the way and it's Liam." He met her glare with a raised eyebrow as he glided a finger across her cheek. "Ring a bell?" The singer glare lessened but it didn't vanish completely as the Marie wracked her head for any mention of his name. After a while of searching...a wave of nausea came over her. She cupped a hand over her mouth trying to stop the bile that was trying to force its way up the pit of her stomach.

Octoling stepped back scared and concerned for the idol. Marie was stronger than she looked fighting the wave nausea she glared came back full force but its effect was doubled when the Octo-Liam began getting pushed by the chest.

"Get out!" Marie ordered pushing Liam to the door. Liam was surprised at the sudden physical contact that he ended up stumbling back and through the door on his behind. He scrambled to get back to his feet looking up only to find Marie's door slam in his face.

…

Liam clutched his head and shook his head. "Damn, must be the hangover kicking in," Liam muttered through his teeth. Liam blinked his headache making it occur to him that it's the hangover that might have made the idol look so pale.

I wonder if she has a fridge anywhere here...I'm really hungry.

Marie sighed the feeling of the grey cloth of her oversized hoodie on her skin gave her sense of mind. She blushed, _especially_ after this mourning. Had I-no Marie don't be stupid of course we-Gods! It was frustrating to Marie especially being far off from her lax demeanor as another headache interrupted her train of thought.

Marie knew she was acting out of character - could you blame her, however - you don't just wake up with no recollection from the night before naked with an also naked Octarian. Maybe she wouldn't want to remember exactly what happened. Another light blush crept up her cheeks as she shook the thoughts out of her head.

"What's that smell?" Marie paused momentarily sniffing something in the air and she had a good idea of what it was. The aroma got stronger the more she leaned towards the door and without even hesitating the idol exited her room door to find Liam on her couch taking a bite out of a slice of pepperoni pizza. Her favorite. The door clicked shut by itself and the sound was enough to make the octoling stop what he was doing to turn his gaze to Marie. Purple eyes meeting yellow.

With a cheeky smile, Liam swallowed the bite of pizza he had in his mouth before addressing the squid with a meek wave. "Yo," Liam was unsure of what to say next by the way he scratched the back of his head and looked about the living room at nothing in particular. "Are you okay?" His concern was brushed off by Marie.

Why is he still here?

Marie stared and Liam stared back. He wasn't shirtless anymore a redshirt now accompanying his jeans. Marie walked over silently as she neared the table eyes on the pizza box. Liam watched silently and with bated breath as he saw his life flash before his eyes before realizing Marie was just reaching for the pizza box and not his neck to strangle. _Okay_ , he admits that's a little outrageous but hey...you never _know_.

Marie took a slice and took comfort in the delicious soft dough, cheese, and a nice crust of the pizza. This definitely makes her feel better. Marie was sure of it and once she was done savoring it her gaze returned to her...guest.

"Liam," Marie called causing Liam to lightly jump in place before darting his eyes away. "I told you to get out." The way Marie casually said it had Liam leaning back in his seat in surprise.

Liam ran a hand over his white tentacles before shaking his head at Marie. "W-wait!" Marie ignored him taking the pizza box that contained the rest of the slices into her hand and begun turning. This was not how it was supposed to go. "Don't you want to know what happened last night?" Liam's question made Marie pause in her steps.

 _No, I don't._

Marie didn't want to know anything about what happened last night. She'll figure it out by herself _when_ she isn't having a nagging headache. Liam gulped and rubbed at the back of his neck a hand in his pocket. Liam took the silence as his cue to continue.

"You had come late to a party." Marie turned back to the octoling as he began to recount the night. "You were tipsy but not drunk...I was." Liam fumbled his hands around in the air nervously finding the best way to explain it to her without all the unnecessary details. When the party was over I remember you putting me in a taxi and then I remember you putting me on some couch or something...I don't know." Marie closed her eyes and held a breath as a nagging migraine came back. Had she...taken him home? But why _her_ home? The memories came back in little bits and pieces but she couldn't make heads and tails of it due to her annoying hangover still being present.

"I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that. I still remember bits and pieces from our…" Liam trailed off and Marie raised a hand not allowing the octoling to continue any further. She did not want to hear of anything beyond that. There was another hold of her breath as she gained control of herself before opening her yellow eyes staring directly into Liam purple ones.

"Get out."


End file.
